fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiak
'''Kiak Pornsit '''is the main antagonist of the School Wars trilogy and a Sith Lord. He challenged Jedi Pete and Moo to a lightsaber duel in the Assumption College, which he won. This caused a rivalry with the two Jedi, and he has since fought them in multiple lightsaber duels, sometimes with the assistance of two other Sith Lords named Nic and Putter. History School Wars Kiak first fought Pete and Moo in the Assumption College when he challenged them to a duel. Kiak met them in a classroom, ret lightsaber in hand. Kiak engaged the two in combat, but the limited size of the classroom gave all three combatants a challenge. Despite having the upper hand, Kiak realized that his opponents' superior numbers would soon put him at a disadvantage. So, he separated them by Force Pushing Moo against a wall and blasting him with a wave of Force Lightning. He then fights Pete one-on-one, pushing him back with his aggressive assault. However, his opponent briefly gains the upper hand, kicking him in the abdomen and forcing him against a wall. Unable to provide much resistance with his lightsaber alone, Kiak throws Pete against the wall and kills him with a devastating wave of Force Lightning. Moo, traumatized over his friend's death, refuses to fight Kiak. Kiak, having won, stands in victory. School Wars 2 Pete and Moo, hungry for revenge, challenge Kiak to another lightsaber duel. Kiak, readily accepting the challenge, meets them in a hallway of the Assumption College. Kiak engages the two, once again proving to be the superior duelist to both Moo and Pete. However, Moo and Pete begin to combine their efforts, fighting together instead of individually. However, they only succeed in fighting evenly matched with Kiak. Kiak begins to fight more seriously, knowing the threat Moo and Pete pose together. Luckily for Kiak, he receives assistance from Putter, a fellow Sith Lord. Kiak throws Putter a second lightsaber, and watches as Putter engages Moo, killing him with a wave of Force Lightning. Pete steps in to defend Moo, but is too late to save his partner. Pete vengefully kills Putter with his own lightsaber, shocking Kiak. Nic, a deadly marksman and a Sith Lord, then arrives to aid Kiak. Kiak tries to attack Pete, but Nic tells him to stay back as he fights the Jedi. Nic forces Pete on the run with his expert marksmanship, but Pete lures him near a doorway and kills him. Kiak, both of his allies dead, attacks Pete, engaging him alone. Both combatants show their improvement in lightsaber combat. Pete holds his own against Kiak, but is unable to land a blow. Kiak fights Pete aggressively, forcing him on the defensive. Pete tries to land a finishing blow, but Kiak destroys his lightsaber and pins him against the wall. Kiak lands the killing blow to Pete, but fails to notice the Jedi summoning Moo's lightsaber to his hand. This mistake cost him his life, as Pete killed Kiak while his lightsaber was embedded in his chest. The duel ended in a draw, with all combatants dead. School Wars 3 Kiak, wanting revenge for his previous defeat, challenged Pete to a one-on-one duel (unconcerned with Moo, as it was Pete who killed him). Pete, also wanting revenge, accepted. The two met at the black top of the Assumption College. The duel proceeded from the black top to the basketball court, to the parking lot. Pete, having vastly improved, now had reflexes that matched Kiak's improved ones. However, his physical strength now surpassed Kiak's, and after much dueling, he knocked Kiak to the ground, but was prevented from killing him by Nic. Nic easily knocked Pete to the ground. Just when it seemed that Pete was doomed, four Jedi; Moo, Aun, Great Sirichai, and Chat Chai, arrive to save Pete's life. Kiak engages Great first, quickly defeating him, and engages Aun. Aun uses his speed and agility to his advantage against Kiak, but it quickly becomes apparent that the Sith Lord is the superior duelist. Before he can kill Aun, however, Pete attacks him. Aun and Pete fight Kiak together, quickly defeating him and knocking him unconcious. Nic saves Kiak again, fighting all five Jedi alone, using his deadly marksmanship to force them all on the defensive. However, just as he kills Great, he is killed in return by Pete. Kiak awakes to this, and vengefully attacks Pete. Kiak twirls his lightsaber and uses fights more aggressively. Eventually, he weakens Pete by knocking off his glasses. With Pete's sight handicapped, he is quickly killed by the Sith Lord. Kiak then proceeds to kill Chat and Aun. Believing that he has won, Kiak prepares to leave, but is stopped by Moo. Moo pursues Kiak into the basketball court, where he proves his vastly improved lightsaber skills, quickly disarming Kiak. Kiak manages to retrieve his lightsaber, and draws a second one, combining them to form a saberstaff. Kiak uses his saberstaff to viciously force Moo on the defensive. Moo fleas from the school, Kiak in high pursuit. Moo gives Kiak the slip, with Ouu encountering the Sith Lord in his place on a street just as it begins to rain. The two duel each other fiercely near a large puddle, and eventually Kiak is disarmed. Kiak disarms Ouu in return, and the two engage in a brutal fist fight. However, Ouu proves to be the superior hand-to-hand combatant, and Kiak is viciously knocked to the ground. Just as Kiak tries to get back on his feet, Ouu summons his lightsaber, stabbing Kiak in the abdomen and killing him. Ouu leaves Kiak's bloodied corpse in the street, and walks off victoriously. School Wars 4 Kiak will return for School Wars 4. Personality and Traits Despite being a Sith Lord, Kiak is by no means evil, caring for his allies. He is willing to risk his life to protect them, and when he sees one of them die on the battlefield, he vengefully tries to kill whomever struck them down, usually succeeding. Kiak is also brave, willing to fight his enemies even when he is outnumbered, which he has done on several occasions. He is a very skilled warrior, and is also very cautious. Unlike many other lightsaber duelists his age, who are usually arrogant and sure they can win, Kiak is always on his guard until he believes the fight is over, even when he seemingly has the upper hand. Powers and Abilities Kiak is a highly skilled Sith Lord, able to hold his own against multiple opponents, and quickly defeat them. Lightsaber Skills Kiak is an exceptional lightsaber duelist, with an aggressive fighting style. He constantly searches for openings in his opponents defenses, waiting for the right moment to exploit them. He is able to hold his own against both Pete and Moo, two very talented Jedi, simaultaneously (at least until School Wars 3), and quickly defeat both Aun and Chat Chai, the former of whom proved himself to be a skilled duelist. He was extremely skilled with a saberstaff, able to almost kill Moo with one, easily gaining the upper hand against him. Force Abilities Kiak, despite mainly relying on his lightsaber combat skills, has shown himself to be very skilled with the Force. He is a very skilled telekinetic, as he is able to throw Pete across a classroom, and incapacitate and even kill others with a single, brief blast of Force Lightning. Hand-to-Hand Combat Kiak is a skilled in hand-to-hand combat. The only time Kiak was seen brawling a person was when he fought Ouu under a rainy day. He fought the Jedi competently, striking him to the ground several times, but was eventually defeated by his opponent's superior strength and ferocity. Category:Villains Category:School Wars Category:Sith Lords Category:Magic Users Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Killers